


Harder

by ipona



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipona/pseuds/ipona
Summary: “I was thinking,” Lance says, hesitating for another moment when Hunk’s warm hands slip in underneath his shirt. His fingers are rough and calloused, tickling over the fine hairs at the small of Lance’s back. “That you- uh, could be… a little rough with me?”In which Lance wants it rough, and Hunk obliges. Fluffy smut.





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing that happened. Honestly, this is just smut, because I love Hance, and there is way too little of it in this fandom <3
> 
> Edit: As the canon ages are finally here, I just want to point out that the two of them are eighteen in this fic, and that that was my headcanon at the time of writing this.

Lance falls in love with Hunk little by little, throughout the years, and by the time they are in outer space, surrounded by aliens and robots and things he had never imagined before, his love for Hunk has become an undeniable fact. Hunk is kind and compassionate, anxious and learning to be brave, absolutely flawed, but fitting so well into Lance, making him stronger and less afraid, with his warm smile and big heart.

They've known each other since forever, through school and the garrison, even through becoming paladins of Voltron, and the Hunk that he's fallen in love with is the one who's always been beside him.

The Hunk that he's fallen in love with, bit by bit, also happens to be a big guy all over, and it’s taken Lance a while to understand why that makes him warm and bubbly inside. He’s taller than Lance, as well as wide and soft. Hunk is safe and warm, and Lance never feels more at ease than when he's tucked in next to him, a thick arm wrapped warmly around his shoulders.

Lately, in the vast and empty halls of their new home aboard an Altean ship, the safety has turned into something new. He’s realizing that he’s always felt something there, and late nights of confusion and curiosity, loneliness and homesickness, has brought them closer, has chased Lance into Hunk’s soft embrace again and again.

They're boyfriends, he supposes, and maybe they have been for a time now. Lance doesn't care about labels when they're light years away from earth, but he does know that he feels a little less homesick in Hunk’s arms, that there's no one else in the universe that he would rather share body warmth with under the cold stars of a strange galaxy.

Lance sits straddled across Hunk’s lap, strong, thick thighs supporting his weight as large, warm hands hold his waist. Hunk’s breathe is hot, as their lips almost touch. As Hunk lifts him with ease, to readjust their position, Lance feels the heat shoot through his limbs. A need that he's become increasingly familiar with lately is building in him as Hunk brings their lips together. Their kisses and touches have become so familiar in the months they have spent away from earth, but Hunk’s large hands across Lance’s skin will always be exciting.

The way Hunk doesn't seem to use any of his strength to lift Lance, the way his hands are warm and large as they touch his skin, the way his body is solid beneath him, above him, inside him… Lance can't get enough. He wants Hunk to overpower him, to manhandle him, to ruin him. Hunk isn’t violent by nature, and all the nights they've shared so far has been slow and sweet and wonderful, really. Lance just gets an itch sometimes, for Hunk to use that strength of his to make them both feel good, to fuck Lance as hard as he can.

“Hey, Hunk,” he murmurs against Hunk’s cheek, breaking the kiss for a moment. Hunk hums as he continues to kiss down Lance’s cheek and neck. His beautiful brown eyes are closed, his eyelashes thick and dark against the tops of his cheeks. He's fucking gorgeous, and Lance pulls him closer, fingers tangling in Hunk’s hair, letting his neck get kissed by his boyfriend’s soft lips, before continuing. “I wanna try something new tonight.”

“Mm?”

Lance isn't sure about how he's going to frame his request. Fuck, he should have thought of that beforehand. _Fuck_. Hunk keeps on absentmindedly kissing his neck, keeping silent as he waits for Lance to find his words. It's distracting and Lance doesn't want him to stop. He sighs as Hunk’s teeth nip at his neck, only for soft lips to kiss the bitten area a moment later, softly apologizing.

“I was thinking,” Lance says, hesitating for another moment when Hunk’s warm hands slip in underneath his shirt. His fingers are rough and calloused, tickling over the fine hairs at the small of Lance’s back. “That you- uh, could be… a little rough with me?”

Hunk pauses, and for a moment Lance’s heart sinks as his mind races. Of course. Hunk is kind and gentle and loving, and they make love, rather than fuck, and-

“Okay.” It's a simple word, but it manages to completely crash Lance’s train of thought. Hunk’s hands slide up his back, nails scraping against his skin, the slight sting sending shivers through Lance.

“Okay,” he echoes, a smile finding its way onto his face. He reaches up to bury his hands in Hunk’s hair, but before he gets there, Hunk has captured his wrists. Lance is helpless. A desperate sound escapes him as Hunk tips them backwards. Lance lands on his back, Hunk looming above him, trapping his arms above his head. Hunk shifts his grip, taking both of Lance’s wrists in one hand, giving him a free hand to push Lance’s shirt up, exposing his tan chest.

If Lance was hard before, it's nothing against what the current situation does to him. Hunk is heavy and hot above him. He's got a small smile on his face, one that tells Lance that his boyfriend is definitely enjoying the reactions that he's pulling from Lance. His grip on Lance’s wrists is solid as he leans down further, kissing the side of Lance’s face and neck, as his hand gives Lance’s left nipple a playful tug.

To Lance’s dismay, Hunk leans back, releasing his wrists, instead resting his hands on Lance’s hips as his sits back between his spread legs, an unsure look on his face. _God_ , he’s adorable.

“So, uh, how do you want to do this?”

He looks a bit lost, even though the prominent erection visible through his boxers tell a clear tale. Lance smiles. He had expected a little coaxing. He knows Hunk, after all. All that strength, and scared to death to accidentally use it in the wrong way. So Lance sits up with him.

“How about we start with letting me choke on that big cock of yours?” Lance can hardly believe he actually said it, and Hunk looks as flustered as Lance feels. But Hunk nods, tangling his hands in Lance’s hair as Lance leans down, kissing Hunk’s dick through his boxers.

Hunk is a big guy. There's no way around it. His cock is thick and long and Lance absolutely loves it. As he pulls down Hunk’s boxers, he makes eye contact with his boyfriend, who groans at the sight. Lance continues to watch him as he lets his tongue run up the downside of Hunk’s cock, along the vein there. Hunk’s hand tightens deliciously in Lance’s hair. Lance groans at the sting.

Breaking eye contact, he takes the tip of Hunk’s dick into his mouth. It's heavy and salty with pre-cum, and Lance closes his eyes as he sucks and swirls his tongue around it. Hunk moans, a sound sweeter than music in Lance’s ears.

He only remains in control for a moment before Hunk’s hands starts guiding his head with a tight hold on his hair. Lance relaxes his jaw to accommodate for Hunk’s cock as it slides deeper past his lips. In slow, deep thrusts, Hunk fucks his face, hips moving in time with the hands in Lance’s hair. The sounds that spill from Hunk’s lips make Lance’s stomach tingle and every time Hunk thrusts his cock into his mouth, he feels warmth shoot towards his groin.

There's no way Lance could take the entire length of Hunk’s cock without choking, and Hunk knows this, only fucking Lance’s face as deep as he knows Lance can handle. Still, the roughness, the way Hunk grips at his hair, the way his hips thrust with strength, makes Lance turn into putty in his hands.

Before Hunk can come, he pulls Lance’s face away from his dick. Lance feels a mixture of saliva and pre-cum run down his chin, his lips swollen from the blowjob, and Hunk pulls him up by the hair, pulling him into a searing kiss. Lance wraps his arms around Hunk’s neck, clinging to him as they kiss, deep and slow.

As they kiss, Hunk's hands slide down from Lance’s hair, down his back, until they linger to grab his ass, squeezing the cheeks in his huge hands. Lance moans, pressing his ass back against Hunk’s grip. Fingers slip under the fabric of his boxers, warm skin against warm skin, and Lance groans into Hunk’s mouth.

“Was that okay?” Hunk murmurs against Lance’s lips, as he pulls their hips closer together. Pausing for a second, Hunk locks eyes with Lance, concern laced in with hot lust in those dark eyes.

“More than okay,” Lance assures him and he feels how Hunk smiles into the kiss in response. Lance breaks the kiss for a moment to reach over to the bedside table, where a bottle stands. It's the closest thing they have to earthly lube on the ship, slick and body safe (according to Coran). “Now, how about we continue?”

Without another word, only a small smile, Hunk turns Lance around and presses him face first into the mattress. His hands are on Lance’s hips, pulling his ass back against his hard cock. As he pulls off Lance’s underwear, Hunk leans down, to murmur in his ear, “This okay?”

“Absolutely,” Lance gasps, pressing back against Hunk the best he can from his position. Hunk answers by pouring lube over his ass, letting it drip down slowly over his hole. He's making an unnecessary mess, but it feels sexy, and when Hunk's thick, slick fingers probe at his hole, Lance banishes any though that isn’t _oh god yes please more_.

Even just Hunk's two fingers is a good stretch for Lance, but it's never going to be enough. He's had Hunk’s cock before, and he's not sure he's going to be satisfied with less ever again.

When Hunk has taken his sweet time, making Lance moan and pant and fuck himself back against Hunk’s fingers, he finally lubes up his cock, and Lance shivers in anticipation, pressing his forehead against the mattress as he tries to control his breathing. Teasingly slow, Hunk drags his cock over Lance’s ass, between his cheeks, and it's not until Lance whines his name, needy and out of breath, that he presses it against his hole.

Still so infuriatingly slow, Hunk sinks into him. Inch by inch, Lance goes crazy, still resting his forehead against the bed as Hunk finally thrusts all the way in. Equally slow, he withdraws, almost all the way, before thrusting back in. Lance tries to set the pace himself, tries to make Hunk fuck him faster, harder. But Hunk's grip on his hips is unwavering, keeping him still, driving him insane.

“Hunk, Hunk pleaseplea- _ahhh_ ,” he rambles, as he pushes himself up on his hands, looking back at Hunk. He groans again as he sees Hunk. His dark skin is slick, shining with sweat. Thick arms tense as they keep Lance’s hips still. Broad shoulders, damp hair slick to his forehead, dark eyes staring down, focused on where they're joined together. It’s so sexy that Lance doesn't know what to do with himself. “Hunk, harder, _please_.”

From under dark, damp locks, Hunk’s dark eyes meet Lance’s. There’s a smile on his lips, and Lance feels his heart warm up, because when Hunk looks like this Lance knows he’s in love. But most of all, what his lust-hazed mind is focused on is that he needs Hunk to move faster, to press him into the mattress with all his weight, to fuck him until they both can’t move anymore.

Hunk seems to understand. Somehow. He gives Lance’s ass a squeeze before his hands slide down to pull Lance back just a bit, before he changes the pace completely. Lance slides down to his elbows again as Hunk’s thrusts go hard, just like Lance begged from him. The entirety of Hunk’s cock slides inside of him, again and again, hitting all the spots that make Lance weak. The delicious friction, the brush against that sweet spot inside. Lance moans into the mattress and wonders how long he’s going to last like this.

”Ahh- Huuunk,” he whines as Hunk takes ahold of his arms, large hands grabbing around his elbows, pulling him up, off the mattress. Somehow they keep the quick, hard pace, and Lance moans Hunk’s name. He holds Lance up so easily, like he weighs nothing, and it’s so hot Lance can’t stand it. ”I- I think I’m gonna come…”

”Wait,” Hunk says, and stops abruptly. Once again, Lance is manhandled, and before he knows it, he is on his back, staring up at his beautiful boyfriend. ”I want to see your face.”

Always so warm and kind, it makes Lance’s heart melt. Hunk is big and strong, and that is sexy as fuck, but the thing that Lance loves the most about Hunk is how gentle and romantic he is. Wrapping his arms around his shoulders and his legs around his waist, Lance pulls Hunk close again.

”Make me come, big guy,” he murmurs into Hunk’s hair. There’s no teasing slowness after that. Hunk slides into Lance easily, fucking into him hard as he pins Lance’s hands to the mattress. He kisses down Lance’s neck, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses on his skin.

”I love you,” Hunk whispers between kisses, all while fucking him so hard and good. When he releases Lance’s wrists, Lance wraps his arms around Hunk’s shoulder again, clinging to him as Hunk reaches down to jerk him off at the same desperate pace as he’s fucking him. Lance moans into Hunk’s shoulder, and it doesn't take long until he comes, with Hunk’s hand around his dick and Hunk’s cock deep inside him.

A few more thrusts, and Hunk is there as well. Grunting softly, he pulls out and comes on Lance’s stomach.

”Was that okay?” Hunk murmurs once they both have caught their breaths.

”More than okay. Perfect.”

Afterwards, when Hunk has washed both of them off, and made sure about ten times that Lance in alright, Lance pulls Hunk’s yellow shirt over his head. He likes how it smells warm and safe, just like Hunk, and how it's so oversized that it reminds him of how much bigger than him his boyfriend is.

He cuddles in under Hunk’s arm, and smiles at how flustered Hunk still gets at seeing Lance in his clothes, before Hunk’s steady heartbeat lulls him to sleep.


End file.
